The Aqueduct
by Bethann66
Summary: Legolas visits Aglarond to receive the help of his dwarven family as he tries to recover from an episode of the sea longing. When he and Gimli's nephew Greirr have an idea to make the opening of Gimli's new engineering project more exciting, trouble ensues. This will make more sense if you have at least read Legendary Friendship. Contains A/U elements and non sexual spanking.
1. Chapter 1

The wind that usually blows across the plains of Rohan is missing today and the sun strong, the grasses are already turning brown although it is not long passed mid-summer. When the wind blows the plains are like a green sea, constantly in motion, I am glad that this morning all is calm. It is a good day for riding and my mount is eager to shake the fidgets out of her legs. Gelir was a gift from my father; an elven horse bred for speed and endurance she is easy to ride and responds swiftly to my instructions.

I am riding her because Arod is getting older now and so I only ride him around my demesne in Ithilien but I have plans to breed him with Gelir so that his line will endure even when he is gone. I felt sorry to leave him at home when I decided to come to Rohan but it would not have been fair on him and I wished to travel quickly I needed to travel quickly.

I have been struck down in the last few weeks by a renewal of the sea longing, this time the mental torment and the agitation it causes me was much harder to deal with although I did try.

Galathil seeing how I was struggling suggested I should call for Gimli to come to me, for he knows that better than any other my dwarf is able to distract and comfort me when this longing strikes. My other friends do their best, but they do not understand just how debilitating the condition is, and I am glad for I would not wish this 'desperate need' on any other.

But the fact was that I knew Gimli was busy on an engineering project to benefit both his own folk and the denizens of Helms Deep and I did not want to take him away from something he would so much enjoy being involved in and so I tried to get through the episode alone, unsuccessfully as it turned out.

Galathil became so concerned over me that he threatened to ride to Aglarond and bring Gimli back with him if I would not write and beg for his company. In the end we compromised. Rather than drag my guardian away from his work I suggested going to him instead, which is why I find myself on this fine summer morning just cresting the last rise that will take us onto the plains before Helms Deep.

While my arrival may come as a shock, I do not fear that my coming will be unwelcome. Gimli and Mam are always happy to see me and when I explain why I have come I am sure that Gimli will say I have done the right thing albeit somewhat belatedly.

Looking down into the Deeping Valley, I feel a strong pull of home and family similar to the one I get when I enter the woods of Eryn Lasgalen. Gelir senses my sudden sense of urgency and springs forward and then my guards and I are flying across the plains and then thundering up to the open gates of the Deep itself.

Gimli and his folk have their own grand entrance to Aglarond now, which means they do not have to use the tunnels under the fortress. But protocol demands that I, at least, make my presence known to Lord Erkenbrand and his family before I go on to Aglarond and I have letters to deliver from Edoras where I spent last night and which I offered to carry for Eomer King to his Marshal of the West-fold.

The guards allow us to ride through with little formality for they know me well enough, and some here fought beside me at the Battle of the Hornburg during the Ring War.

Lord Erkenbrand comes out of the keep to welcome me. He is a great bear of a man, getting on in years now, but still hale, and he all but lifts me off my feet as he embraces me.

"Welcome Prince Legolas, welcome! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I am on my way to see Gimli" I tell him, "and thought I would pay my respects to you and your family first. I also bring messages from Eomer for you."

I hand over the leather bag that my guard has carried from Edoras.

"Well, come in, come in. Lord Gimli is somewhere in the Deep I think. He and my son are involved in this water project; something to do with sluice gates and locks," Erkenbrand shrugs, "I have long since given trying to understand what they are talking about" he adds with a rueful grin, "I just let them get on with it and try and stay out of their way. Shall I send someone to find them? Gimli said nothing of your coming when I saw him this morning."

"That is because he did not know I was on my way. I came without an invitation and will have to throw myself on your mercy if he will not take me in."

Erkenbrand laughs at this, "Small chance of that happening although my wife would be happy to have you as our guest. She still has two daughters to dispose of in marriage you know, and it is not every day an elven prince comes a calling."  
Seeing my dismay, he slaps my back and adds, "Fear not I will protect you from her machinations… or perhaps it will not be necessary."

He looks behind me and I turn on my heel and see my dwarf coming towards me his face wreathed in smiles, although I sense his concerns as well as his dark eyes scan me for any physical hurts.

"Lamb what are ye doing here, is ought amiss in Ithilien?"

I drop to one knee and embrace Gimli fiercely. Just being in his presence makes me feel better.

"Nay, I just wished to see you and hoped you would not mind an unscheduled visit?"

"Mind? Eh, lad, it is good to see ye again!" Gimli holds me away from him and then tells me "ye are as thin as a willow wand! Do ye never eat properly when ye are away from me? Tis a wonder ye did not get blown away in the breeze on the plains."

Ducking my head at this fond scolding I revel in the feeling of being safe and cared for. I do not wish to speak of the sea longing before Erkenbrand so I say only that I have missed my guardian and then ask him how his latest project is going.

"Time enough to talk of that later," Gimli informs me. Giving me another of his perceptive looks, he squeezes my shoulder and I know he has already discerned what has brought me here so unexpectedly. Then he turns to Lord Erkenbrand.

"If ye will excuse us Marshall, I will take my lad here down to greet Mam, and the rest of our family. I will see you tomorrow" he calls over his shoulder to Erkenbrand's son and before anyone can object to this plan he is towing me away and down to the gates that open up into the Glittering Caves where he has made his home.

The gates are not yet as fine as the ones that protect Minas Tirith but they are sturdy enough to withstand an attack from anything less than a dragon I suspect and the carvings on them proclaim to all who enter that they are in the realm of Gimli Lord of Aglarond and keeper of the Glittering Caves and that all who come in peace are welcome. Dwarven masons are working on the carved stone pillars and I am delighted to see that besides the traditional runes and designs that there are flourishes of what is undoubtedly an elven inspired motif. I am not given the opportunity to comment on this for Gimli is hurrying me past the entrance and then drawing me into the small guard room that is next to the gates.

"Ye are afflicted by the sea-longing."

It is not a question; just a statement and I do not seek to deny it.

I shrug but answer as well "It struck a few weeks ago."

"Then why did ye not come to me straight away? Either that or send for me. Ye knew I would come to ye."

"I thought I could manage it, and I did not wish to bring you away when you were so busy, so" I look up at Gimli through my eyelashes, "I came to you instead, and I already feel better just to be here with you."

"Hmm," I see Gimli is not pleased by my procrastination but is relieved that I have finally come to my senses. "Well ye are here now, and we can deal with this thing together aye and beat it too."

And I find I believe him and that all will be well. Gimli's greatest strength is his determination and strong will. Once he has decided upon something then nothing will gainsay him. I allow myself to draw upon that strength and relax into his embrace again resting my head on his sturdy shoulder.

Gimli holds me for as long as I need and as soon as I pull away he lets me go asking matter of factly.

"Will your guards be staying with ye Lamb?"

I shake my head, "No, they will return to Ithilien tomorrow. Lord Erkenbrand has offered them accommodation for the night and will stable my horse for me while I am here. When it is time for me to return I am to send a note to Galathil, and he will provide an escort."

I wrinkle my nose at the memory of this last argument with my guard captain, over the necessity of such an action, which he won by the simple expedient of pointing out that Gimli would never allow me to travel home on my own. I do not tell this to Gimli of course, but I suppose I do not need to. He and Galathil for all their differences have a very similar opinion on my ability to travel alone without finding trouble so I just watch my dwarf nodding in approval and then allow myself to be herded into the hallways that will lead to Gimli's private apartments and a reunion with Mam, Dorbryn, Greirr and Thorûr.

Gimli puts a finger to his lips when we arrive at the door that will lead into the family quarters; then he opens it up and calls out,

"I am home Mam."

Lady Vonild is busy in the kitchen area no doubt preparing the evening meal, "you are early son; is all well?"

"Aye things are going along as we could hope for, I have bad news though, I found a thoroughly disreputable character lurking around our gates wanting us to provide him with room and board said he had fought alongside me at the Hornburg."

Mam snorts at this, "If I had a gold piece for every old soldier who used that to get a free meal out of us I would be a rich woman. Mind, if he did indeed fight in the wars I'd not see him starve, or lack a place to lay his head. Did ye send him to Mistress Dis in the main hall?"

"Nay" Gimli winks at me "I brought him home for dinner."

Mam bustles out of the kitchen area and sees me where I am standing behind her son.

"Legolas, lad" she cries out and then holds out her arms and I am soon wrapped in her embrace while she alternatively laughs and scolds Gimli for teasing her so.

"Come in lad and sit ye down" she pushes me into her favourite chair by the fire, "now bide there while I get you some tea. Ye look as if ye could do with something hot inside ye."

"I do not wish to be a burden," I begin only to be hushed.

"A burden? Having all my family under my roof again is hardly a burden. Just wait until Greirr hears you are here, aye and Dorbryn too. Ye will hold a feast to welcome our guest I expect"

This to Gimli.

"Aye in a day or so. Let my Lamb recover from his travels first. There is no hurry Legolas will be with us for a month or more I expect and I suspect tonight he might just like to spend time with his family rather than deck himself out in formal clothing and do the pretty to all those dwarven matrons who dote on him so much."

"I would certainly prefer a quiet night in" I hurry to agree, and I catch Mam and Gimli exchanging looks and know there is little point in denying that I am not at my best, "I am feeling a little tired after the journey."

"And all the rest" Gimli grunts, then picks up my saddle bags and carries them off into the guest room leaving me with Mam who is inspecting me closely.

"The sea longing" Once again not a question. Mam knows my travails as well as her son does.

"I am afraid so" I answer.

"Well, ye did right to come here and be with your family, and I am sure between us we can set you to rights."

Uncomfortable with talking about my problems I ask after Greirr, and am told he is now apprenticed to one of the jewel workers, and doing well. I am pleased for him for I know it is what he has long wanted to do, but it highlights yet again how my mortal friends all outstrip me. Greirr is not yet a full adult but whereas five years ago we were almost equal in maturity he is now likely to be the elder in our relationship even if not by too much.

Still I look forward to seeing him again and spending time in his company. Like his uncle Greirr is very open to new ideas and thoughts and he has none of the prejudices that some of the older dwarves still occasionally display not that they as a race are alone in that. There are many elves who still consider themselves superior to the other races on Arda and who fail to appreciate the different skills and abilities each race brings. We are all the children of Eru after all.

Mam is still talking, telling me the news, and asking about those elves she knows in Ithilien.

"I had a long letter from your Adar" she adds, "he did not mention your affliction, I suppose ye have not told him?"

"I did not wish to worry him."

Mam kisses the top of my head, "Bless the boy, that is what parents are for. But at least ye had the sense to come here. Now swallow this tea down while I go and make up your bed."

I do as I am bid and allow myself to sink back into the cushions and close my eyes. Listening to Gimli and Mam talking I do not even finish my tea before I step onto my dream path and for the first time in several months my rest is not plagued by the sound of the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

I attempt to help Mam in making up the guest room, but she insists she does not need any help telling me I should hurry to bathe and dress for the evening meal.

"We may as well eat sooner rather than later since you are home for the day," she tells me, "Besides, that poor child is nothing more than a broomstick with hair and the sooner I can get a hot meal inside him the better I will feel. Is there no one in that colony of his to care for him properly?"

"I am sure they try," I say, pausing to kiss her cheek, "But a bout of the sea longing always dulls his appetite, and likely only your good cooking could tempt him right now. I'm sure there isn't an elf in Ithilien who can cook like Lady Vonild."

She rolls her eyes at this teasing, but flushes prettily anyway before adding, "Nor one quite as persuasive as Gloin's son. Between us we'll get some flesh back on the lad! Now Dorbryn and the others were not planning to join us this evening, but perhaps we should call for them? I am sure they would change their plans considering the circumstances."

I consider this for a moment, but decide it might be wiser to leave things as they are.

"They will see him in the morning, for no doubt they will be here for break of fast. He might do better with having less obligation to entertain folks and more time to rest for tonight."

She nods in agreement, and then waves me away. By the time I return to the common rooms, Mam is setting the table and Legolas is asleep in her favorite chair, a half finished cup of tea still in his hand tilting dangerously to the side. I rescue it before he manages to spill it and this act is enough to cause his eyes to blink open for a moment, but he only half smiles and then snuggles deeper into the cushions. I am tempted to let him sleep, for I do not doubt that he hasn't slept well since he was afflicted with this current spell of sea longing, but I know that Mam will insist on feeding him before he is allowed to sleep for the night. Perhaps it is better that way.

I gently rub his cheek with one finger and whisper his name and he slowly blinks into full wakefulness. Seeing me, he sighs as if in relief and then embraces me hard just as he did when we met earlier. For some reason physical contact seems to help restore him at these times and is something that is probably in short supply in Ithilien. He has many dear friends there of course, but not the sort that would be able to supply this need. Whatever the case, I just stroke his hair and allow him to cling to me for as long as it takes to gain whatever comfort he can from my presence. I look up and see Mam watching us fondly, but with some concern as well. She knows as well as I do that there is no cure for this particular ailment short of actually taking the straight road, and she also knows that at least for right now that is not an option for my lad.

It is a heartbreaking situation really because for all his many accomplishments, he is really only an elfling who should not have to be parted from his family and everything he holds dear and it seems entirely unfair that that is the only permanent solution to his illness. But since that is the situation we are in, then that is what we have to deal with and so we will for as long as we possibly can.

For now that means paying special attention to his physical needs and distracting his mind with things that might drown out the song of the sea. So this visit we'll cosset and fuss over him, but also try to find interesting ways for him to spend his time as well. I'm very pleased to have Mam living here with us permanently, for she is an expert at the first, and no doubt Legolas will be interested in seeing the project I have been working on, and on spending time with my young nephew as well. Greirr is a lively lad who is forever coming up with ways to entertain himself and others, and my elfling has always been very fond of him. Greirr was just beginning formal lessons when they first met, but now they would be considered to be of a similar stage of life, with Greirr being slightly the elder now. I am certain they can come up with some sort of hopefully harmless mischief to get involved in, which would be the best thing for my lad just at the moment.

But that is all for later. For now, I wait until Legolas loosens his grasp on me and then encourage him to the table that is laden with enough variety of good foods to tempt the appetite of even the most finicky of individuals. Surprisingly my lad eats tolerably well all things considered, though Mam does not seem fully satisfied.

"Ye always have seconds of my fruit bread," she points out, trying to look a little offended. "Is it not to your liking this time?"

I smile to myself at that, for Legolas is now obligated to assure her that it is the best she has ever made and eat a second piece to prove he means it for he would never risk hurting Mam's feelings for anything. She rewards him with a bright smile and an offer of a third piece, but he looks to me to rescue him, which I gamely do.

"Perhaps the lad might sleep better if he is not too over stuffed," I suggest. "He has been on the road for days and might do well to have an early night tonight."

"Aye, that may be for the best after all," she agrees, getting to her feet to clear away the dishes, and then slapping Legolas' hand when he reaches for a plate to help her with the chore.

"I will take care of that," she insists, "you just run along and prepare for bed. Gimli will make you some tea and then come and see you settled. And do not bother saying there is no need for all the bother!" This said when the lad opens his mouth to protest over our fussing over him too much. "Ye are here to get well and we know best how to help ye accomplish it. Ye'd do well to cooperate and let us get on with it. There is no need to pretend when ye are with family. Is that clear youngling?"

Since it is never a good idea to argue with Lady Vonild, there is only one thing to say to that.

"Yes Mam, it is clear," Legolas says, looking sheepish, but also decidedly relieved.

"Good lad!" Mam says, pulling his head down to kiss him firmly on each cheek. "Now go on with ye!"

With that Legolas disappears into the bedchamber, one that has furniture designed for a considerably taller figure than the average resident of Aglarond, and I start water for more tea. This time it is chamomile, which is known to have slight sedative properties. Mam adds a little Valerian root for good measure and a good amount of honey to cover the bitter taste. It is her special remedy for most any ailment. If the herbs don't help him relax and sleep then at least knowing the care that was put into making the tea will help him feel well cared for and know that he is not fighting alone, which I personally think helps as much as anything.

He is just finishing combing through damp hair when I arrive with the tea, which he accepts without demur and sips at as we talk. As I talk that is, or mildly lecture.

"The next time ye are so beset with this blasted sickness ye will call for me immediately, rather than waiting until ye are completely overwhelmed and rail thin," I scold. "We both know this is not going to go away and the sooner we respond to it, the sooner ye can get back to yourself. There is no project that cannot be put aside to take care of your health. It is my sworn duty and my right to do so."

"I know, Elvellon. I just did not want to be a bother," he explains. "I am sorry."

"Ye are no bother, Lamb," I tell him. "and there is no need to be sorry. Ye just need to keep me informed of your needs so I can do my job. I am going to have to insist on that! Is that plain?"

Again I think that I can see relief in his face.

"It is, Gimli. Thank you."

"Ah well, there is no need for that either," I demur, pulling back the coverlet on the bed and patting the sheet underneath. In our earlier days together he might have resented this sort of action and accuse me of treating him like a child, but today he seems to relish it and obediently climbs in as I add. "And ye needn't worry either, for we will get this thing under control. All ye need to do is relax and let us care for ye, and enjoy your stay here, starting with having a good lie in tomorrow if you can. After that I'll take ye up to the Keep and show ye what my lads and I have been up to in the last months. Would ye like that?"

"I would very much," he tells me, and I am happy to see he looks genuinely interested.

"Then it's a plan," I say, taking the now empty cup and setting it aside on the bedside table. I pull the covers up over his shoulders and kiss the top of his head and he immediately rolls over and composes himself for sleep.

Rather than leaving right away, I sit down next to him and rub his back, feeling the delicate and too prominent bones there. He sighs in pleasure and leans into my touch, reminding me of a very lanky blonde feline. I continue this until he is clearly sleeping soundly, but even then I decide not to leave, but rather prop pillows against the headboard and sit next to him on the bed. I do not intend to spend the whole night there, but I awaken just before dawn with my lad's head pillowed against my shoulder. I do not recall lying down next to him, but that is obviously what happened since I am no longer sitting up. I carefully remove myself out from under him and exit the room, softly closing the door behind me.

Already Dorbryn is there peeling potatoes to fry as Mam is taking out a baking of bread made from a sponge she started before retiring to bed last evening no doubt. Everyone is taking extra care to whisper and move quietly so as not to disturb my elfling, most likely under the strict orders of Lady Vonild. Still everyone is very excited, especially Greirr for it has been nearly five years since he has last seen Legolas. For one reason after another it has worked out that my nephew has not happened to be in residence when Legolas was visiting, partly because of spending long spells with Lady Vonild in Erebor in the last few years since Lord Gloin died. In fact the funeral may have been the last time they've seen one another. My elf may be surprised and a little dismayed at how much Greirr has changed and matured over the last few years, though it is hard to see it just at the moment since he is practically squirming with excitement like a dwarfling on Midwinter's morning! It is all his mother can do to keep him still.

"For Mahal's sake, lad, do keep quiet and find something useful to do," she admonishes, handing him a stack of plates to place on the table, "I know you are excited about our guest, but you will see him very soon. You are fidgeting like a child in need of the facilities."

Greirr flushes, at this comparison, for he is nearly an adult now after all, but still he complains.

"But it may not be soon enough. I am to meet Master Telchar just after break of fast and I will not be free again until tonight."

Master Telchar is a master jeweler who has taken Greirr on as an apprentice. The lad has done very well under his tutelage and takes the work very seriously, as do Greirr's parents, and the good Master himself, so no doubt Greirr will not wish to be late for their meeting. But still today is a special occasion.

"Perhaps it would not hurt too much if ye were to skip this one day of instruction with Master Telchar to spend with me having a look at the new aqueduct," I suggest, ignoring the dark look coming from my sister. "I promised to take Legolas to see it, so ye could come along to visit with him and see the project at the same time and kill two birds with one stone."

Greirr looks pleadingly at his mother, who continues to look stern, but it is Thorûr who tips the scale in Greirr's favor.

"Oh let the boy go Dorbryn," he says indulgently. "He has worked hard after all and one day off can't hurt. He has earned it."

So rolling her eyes in my direction and shaking her head at her husband, my sister gives in and agrees that her son may take the day out of his studies 'just this once', though I intend to attempt to talk her into more later on. Greirr bites back a cheer of joy, but he cannot hide his broad smile at his good fortune. After than Greirr sobers a little and asks me how he must treat Legolas when he sees him, letting me know that someone has explained about my elf's ailment to my nephew. Mam is a firm believer in keeping family matters in the open behind closed doors, which will be why she has explained things to everyone here, but she also believes in keeping our business to ourselves out among others, meaning no one is to talk of this or any other family business to outsiders.

I tell Greirr that the best thing he can do is to keep the lad engaged and busy with anything that will keep his mind active and focused on things other than the call. Greirr looks thoughtful as if he is considering this, making me wonder what he might be scheming, but then I laugh to myself for even Greirr couldn't come up with a devious plan so fast!

It feels strange not to hurry off to make it up to the keep at first light, but today I plan to let my lad sleep as late as he is able, so I busy myself with sketching out plans to extend the aqueduct even beyond the city of Edoras, where we plan to end it now. The purpose of building such a structure is to make it easier to transport goods from Aglarond and Hornburg to the city of Edoras and vice versa. In the many years that I have been living here I have seen the toll it takes on good horses and ponies or even mules to pull wagons laden with goods over the hills and valleys the sixty miles between here and Edoras. More often than not, the wagons must be repaired before the return journey can be attempted and in all but the driest part of summer, they tend to get mired in mud on the dirt roads. A nice wide aqueduct means that horses or mules can be trained to pull a raft that is hitched to them and floats in the canal beside them. There are no wheels to repair, no mud to get stuck in and a single horse can pull a much larger load. Even a man or dwarf is able to pull much more than he could carry in his arms if the load it is being buoyed on the water on a raft.

Already the men of Edoras and the Hornbug, along with my dwarves have dug the canal, and diverted some of the water from the River Snowbourn to flow in it. All there is left to do now is complete the sluice gates and finish the weir that will raise the water at the front of the aqueduct where goods can be loaded into barrels or onto rafts. It will be only a matter of days before we can give the thing a test run to see how it goes. I have been quite excited for it, and I am more than a little happy to think that my lad is here to see it. Not only because I will enjoy sharing this accomplishment with him, but also because it will be something to see and remember and distract him from his worries.

It is actually nearly mid morning before Legolas finally emerges, already looking greatly improved and happier. It is a good long time later before the three of us are finally on our way up to the Keep.


	3. Chapter 3

My sleep is untroubled by dark dreams and so deep is it that I do not wake until long after Arnor has risen in the sky although here in Aglarond of course you cannot see the sun. Yet an elf always has some idea on the time of day even far away from the light. This morning the time is not of concern. I am so relieved to be here with Gimli and Mam and far away from the sounds and smells of the sea that sometime blow into Ithilien from the Bay of Belfalas. I lie back against the pillows and allow myself the luxury of a long cavernous yawn. From the main room I hear the soft buzz of conversation it sounds as if the whole family is assembled perhaps it is time I got up and dressed.

As I slip from under the covers I see the extra pillows that have been piled up against the headboard and I smile. No wonder my sleep was undisturbed for it appears that Gimli has been guarding my rest during the night. How typical of my faithful dwarf and how much I have to be grateful for.

I am looking forward to seeing everyone again but even so I hesitate before entering the main room because I am not certain what my reception will be. Oh I do not fear they will not welcome me or that they do not understand what brings me here. It is just that when I see them again they will be different, Greirr especially. I thought about it as we were riding here. I know from sad experience that the few years we have been apart will have changed Greirr. He will have grown older and matured while I have remained the same. I wonder if he will begin to try and order me about like Estel began to do when he outpaced me all those years ago. I hope not! We have always had good times together, but since I will only find out on way, I make myself open the door and enter the room where my dwarven family are waiting.

It is late morning before Gimli, Greirr and I make our way out of Aglarond and into the keep. Today I can see just how big a piece of engineering this aqueduct and canal system is going to be. Gimli does not do things by halves!  
We go right up to the tower where the horn of Helm Hammerhand is kept from that vantage point we can see the full extent of the work that has been undertaken.

Gimli's folk are harnessing the power of the river and using it to shorten the time for wagons and supplies to go between Edoras and Helms deep. It is a considerable distance and a huge challenge, but as ever the folk of Durin have triumphed over terrain and weather and the flat channel that will carry the water is complete. The puddled clay which lines the walls and base, I am told by one of Gimli's engineers, has been covered by large flat slabs of stone so that when the water was released from the Snowbourn River there was little or no leakage still they are taking the filling of the channel slowly so that no undue pressure is placed on it as the water finds its own level.

My own people have built similar devices but on a smaller scale than what I see laid out before me here and only by using the Forest River itself but never by digging channels to make what Gimli calls a canal. Still I do understand a little of what Gimli, Greirr and the engineers are talking about for I know of sluices and flood gates although when it comes to locks I am completely in the dark.  
Apparently they will allow for rafts and boats to move up and down through the levels, for not all the valley is flat. It sounds an amazing invention. I can hardly wait to explore them more closely.

For now I lean back against the stone of the keep and listen with half an ear to the discussions between Gimli and the others. They have lost me now talking of valves, cuttings and embankments but I am happy to be with them nonetheless.  
I think back to my entrance into the main room of Gimli's home this morning. The conversation died away as I entered and then a general hub-bub broke out as Dorbryn, Thorûr and Greirr all competed to be the first to welcome me home.

It is a wonderful thing to be part of a loving family and I am fortunate to have two. Thorûr and Dorbryn look well and very happy together they have changed little while Greirr has changed a great deal just as I feared, but he is still the Greirr I had known, bright eyed, excitable, openhearted; just taller. He must be as tall as his uncle Kili. He has some years to go yet before he thickens out but he is powerfully built and disconcertingly adult, at least on a superficial level, for as Gimli and the others go into a huddle over the workings of the locks Greirr looks toward me and winks, he then indicates with a movement of his head that we should step beyond the hearing of our elders.

"Are you impressed?" he asks.

"I am indeed. I have never seen anything quite like it," I say.

And it is true. I have never seen such workmanship. The aqueduct itself that runs from the old Deeping Wall down to the valley is a masterful piece of work. The arches that carry the canal so that it runs over the top of the main keep, are beautifully built and obviously of dwarven design. The stonework is etched with runes to protect and strengthen it. From there the water cascades into the first lock below where it will be held until the sluice gates open and the water floods down into the canal system.

Greirr gives me a knowing look and says "Uncle Dwalin told me that he seems to recall that the elves of the Greenwood had a similar if less sophisticated system."

I find myself blushing at the memory of that day so many years at least in dwarven memory ago.

"We do make use of the river to help move empty barrels to Esgaroth."

"And sometimes not so empty," Greirr chuckles "I heard the story of their escape from your father's halls many times from both my grand-da and from Uncle Dwalin and Bofur. It sounded exciting."

I would not say that occasion had been exciting, rather it would have been frightening. The sudden drop from the cellars into the river, the white water of the rapids and then being held up at the sluice gates when the Orc attacked. Still Thorin and his company made good their escape and as Greirr points out the idea of riding down that raging river in the empty wine barrels is an interesting one.

"I once tried to emulate the dwarves escape," I say and then wish my words undone as Greirr's eyes light up.

"You did? What happened?"

What happened was that I was hauled out of the river before the sluice gates were reached and I was dragged off to meet my very angry and very frightened Ada. As I recall I was unable to sit down in comfort for a week, while I spent the next two months of my free time scrubbing out the empty fish barrels and pushing them into the river to bob downstream where they were collected by those people of Esgaroth who had survived the depredations of Smaug and were trying to rebuild their lives on the side of the Long Lake.

I do not say any of this of course; instead I grin and say, "It was 'an experience."

"I am sure it was." Greirr responds and is about to say more when Gimli calls for us to join him to see how the lock mechanism works and the subject is dropped. Somehow, seeing the brightness in Greirr's eyes, I doubt I have heard the last of barrel riding.

And part of me hopes that is the case.

But before we even get to the bottom of the tower we see Thorûr waving to us,

"If ye do not wish to incur the wrath of our ladies" he chuckles "Ye had best come along. Mam has been cooking all morning determined to put 'some meat on your bones' Legolas, and when Dorbryn sent me up to find ye Mam was ready to serve up the first course."

"Aye and we do not wish to be the second course" Gimli claps his hands together and hurries Greirr and me down into the cave system. I am not hungry but I suspect that any attempt to say so will be ignored so I will just have to do what I can and hope I do not disappoint Mam with my lack of appetite.

After the meal Gimli tries to suggest I take a nap but I am having none of that and so I tell him. I want to see how the lock works and since he is rightly proud of his achievements he does not argue too much but warns he will be keeping a close eye on me and if I get tired he will march me straight back down to the caves.

As Greirr and I trail after him, Greirr whispers that since his uncle always keeps a close eye on me it won't be anything different. I am still sniggering over this when we reach the new lock and its giant wooden gates.

The lock is fascinating, and it is incredible to hear how the water will go up and down through the sluices so that the barges and rafts can be made to move through the different levels of the keep. It will be like a watery set of steps and should prove hugely beneficial for moving heavy items from the valley floor to the keep. Gimli intends eventually to install locks at the gates of Edoras as well but first he wants to ensure that this piece of dwarven engineering will actually work. I do not doubt it, for anything that Gimli puts his mind normally does!

I grin thinking that I am likely to be the only project that my dwarf has failed to perfect as of yet and that is not through lack of trying. It is just that he has such poor quality material to work with. Ellves, as he would no doubt tell me if I were to mention it, are flighty foolish creatures incapable of rational thought.

"What are ye grinning at?" Gimli is giving me one of his looks and I hurry to put my face into a suitably studious expression.

"I was merely thinking how amazing this all is."

"Aye well if it works it will be."

I look down into the presently empty lock.

"Water has phenomenal power does it not?" I say.

"Oh Lamb I am sorry."

Gimli looks distraught and I wonder what I have said to upset him and then it strikes me that he is thinking of the sea longing. I hurry to reassure him.

"Nay Elvellon, I was not thinking of the sea I promise you. Indeed it has scarce crossed my mind since my arrival."

"Then I am sorry to have reminded ye of it now."

"Do not think of it" I beg, "Tell me instead all about this wondrous new lock of yours. How do you get the gates to open with the weight of the water upon them?"

Gimli begins to tell me but loses me after only the shortest of time. I have never been good at mathematics and this sort of thing is beyond me, but I try and nod and look interested and let my mind wander back over the time when I tried barrel riding. Unlike the Erebor dwarves and Bilbo Baggins, I did not roll down the shute into the river but entered one of the barrels as it bobbed along the narrow channel through the halls. It was quite enjoyable to begin with but as the river regained its power and the terrain steepened I began to realize just how much danger I had placed myself in, but it was too late to scramble out and swim for the banks because the current was too strong. I was fortunate that the guards spotted me and closed the sluice gates and I was rescued. The ride was exhilarating but perhaps thinking back on it not something to be tried twice. I will have to make it plain to Greirr that it is not something he would wish to emulate, not if he wants to live to tell the tale. I do not even know if he can swim. I know many dwarves never learn the skill …

Eventually my silence gains Gimli's attention and he declares that I am obviously tired and sends me back down to the caves. Greirr offers to come with me to keep me company.

While I would like to object I cannot deny my mind has been wandering and if I explain that I have no idea of what is being said I will no doubt leave myself open to a charge of ignorance or not listening properly, so I allow myself to be bundled away, resigned to a quiet afternoon by the fire under the sharp eyes of Mam.

Greirr seems to sense my reluctance to submit to such a fate for he points out that Gimli has not said I must go back to his quarters only to the caves and he suggests we go and find somewhere we can talk in private to catch up together on our news.

Of course I should say no and that I ought to do what my guardian obviously wants. I almost do, but then I think of how it would look to Greirr who is now on the cusp of adulthood. He would no doubt lose his respect for me as an equal and so I acquiesce and we find some beer and a quiet corner and Greirr asks me again about the time I tried barrel riding

I do my best to make it sound less than it was and to say how dangerous such a stunt was.

"Your grand-da only did so because there was no other way to escape my Ada's halls" I tell Greirr, "The best way to ride the river where the rapids are is by raft."

"Rafts? You have travelled on the rafts on the Forest river?"

"Yes, the river elves are masters at riding the rapids. I often used the rafts when I went to Esgaroth."

After this admission comes a whole spate of questions about how the rafts are controlled and what it feels like to travel so fast and I begin to wish I had not mentioned them at all when Greirr adds,

"We have rafts too. Of course once the system is up and running they will be moved by horse power for much of the time, but for now they are tied up along the banks of the canal. It will be boring work maneuvering them along such a flat surface but I was thinking that when the gates from the locks are first opened there will be quite a bit of movement and the water will flow quite swiftly at least at the beginning. Now that would be something to experience don't you think?"

It would indeed! My tutor told me in the aftermath of the debacle of my barrel riding stunt, that there are some rivers where the tides from the sea occasionally make a huge wave or bore which travels up the river against the usual flow and that small boats sometimes ride these waves trying to see how far they can go before the power of the waves dissipates. Of course with a canal I doubt that the effect would be anything like as dramatic, merely a a few small ripples which would make the rafts bob and move a little faster. Still it would be interesting to try it but I cannot see Gimli giving either of us permission to try it and so I tell Greirr.

He gives me a grin and answers, "Then we will not ask him. Legolas, I know that they are hoping to try the locks tomorrow, which will mean that would be an excellent time to try such a thing out and if we just happened to be standing on one of the rafts that came loose from its moorings at that particular time… well it would not be our fault would it?"

His enthusiasm is catching and I find myself grinning back.

"We will be in terrible trouble if we get caught." I warn him, but he assures me that such an outcome is unlikely.

"Everyone will be watching the locks, and one loose raft on the water below will hardly be noticed. We can always say we saw it floating away and all we were doing was trying to bring it back. Come on Legolas, it will be an experience!

" He waggles his eyebrows at me and I find myself unable to say no to the challenge.

This is why I find myself hiding behind a pile of lumber at the bottom of the lock system waiting for the sound of the top lock gate being winched open before Greirr and I spring onto the first of the rafts and set it loose.

Several times during the day I have been tempted to pull out of the endeavor but each time I opened my mouth to tell Greirr I had changed my mind something happened to make me keep quiet. I do not wish to be seen as someone who is afraid or lacking in a desire to try something new. I did ask, however, if he could swim and Greirr tells me that it was one of the first things his uncle did on his return from the quest to make sure that all his family could swim.

"Uncle Gimli said he had witnessed men drowning and that he had no desire for those he loved to suffer a similar fate. Even Mam learnt."

I was impressed by such dedication but of course I know how much his family mean to Gimli and that he takes his responsibilities as family head very seriously. I shy away from the rather obvious correlation between that thought and what Greirr and I are planning to do.

It has been difficult enough to slip Gimli's leash today as it is. He very much wanted us both to be beside him when the top lock gate is opened but Greirr managed to persuade him that the view from the bottom of the lock steps would be more interesting so he let us go our own way. I feel terribly guilty about deceiving him but I am not going to back down now. I would look such a fool so Greirr and I watch and wait.

Then from high above us we hear the sound of the winches and I see the first fall of water from the locks.

Greirr and I spring aboard the furthest of the rafts and I tug the mooring rope free. The raft begins to drift as the water reaches the canal itself and I take one of the poles and push us away from the bank and to my dismay see that the other rafts must have been linked to ours for they are bobbing along behind us. I take my knife and cut them free. They are still floating behind us, but that should not be too big a problem since we have our poles and can fend them off as we go.

The pace of our travel accelerates quite substantially and as I look back I see that water is fairly cascading out of the bottom locks. First it is a ripple but as it runs down the channel and is forced into a smaller constrained place, the water level rises, forming a crest of white foam and we are moving faster and faster. It is quite exhilarating, however exhilaration turns to concern as I hear shouts from the top of the Hornburg and turn to see what is wrong.

"Greirr" My eyes widen in alarm.

"Mahal!" Greirr turns white.

Behind us as the water rises. The first following raft has become somehow entangled in one of the pulley ropes that was hanging over the canal bank and it is spinning in the foaming water. Behind it the other rafts are trapped and piling up one on top of the other forming a sort of temporary dam but it will not hold for long, and even as I shout that we have to get off, there is a cracking noise and a wall of water and debris begins to race towards us.

But it is already too late to leap to safety. The broken rafts are being tossed in the torrent, bucking and bumping, grating and rising. The timbers creak and crack.

"Wrap the rope about your wrist" I yell at Greirr "if we get pitched off it is likely we will be caught up in all the debris behind us. We will have to try and ride the bore out."

Using the poles we desperately push off the rising tide of wood that is piling up behind as the water boils and tumbles but it is a futile task and even as we look at each other in horror, our raft is hit by the wall of water and wood and the timbers under our feet are splintering, the ropes splitting. We grab at each other as the wood shatters. 


	4. Chapter 4

I stand at the top of the locks, trying to exude some amount of proper decorum, even though I feel like shouting in excitement like a child let off lessons for the summer. After nearly a year of work and planning, the day has finally come to test what has been the largest and probably most complicated engineering feat of my career. It has taken the cooperation of hundreds of dwarves and men to achieve it, but if it works it will increase the ease of trading goods in a way that nothing before has ever done. I look around and see the anticipation on the faces of the crowd, including Mam, Dorbryn, Thorûr and Thorûr's father Master Magen.

I very much wanted Legolas and Greirr to join us, but Greirr insisted he'd rather watch from the bottom stairs of the locks where he could get a better view of the water cascading down, and Legolas stated he wanted to keep him company. I had the feeling Legolas would rather come with me, for he had an odd expression on his face, but he claimed he would stay with my nephew instead so I did not push the issue. Considering the reason for his visit, there is very little I would deny him that he wanted as long as it was safe and reasonable and the expression I saw might have been concern that he was disappointing me by not doing as I had hoped. Since I did not wish to make him feel guilty, I let it go and left them to their own devices, dismissing my apprehension as over protectiveness. I have been accused of it often enough.

As I stand here now, I realize that as Lord of Aglarond and the designer of this project, folks are expecting me to say something. I hurry to comply, keeping it very short and then Erkenbrand's son breaks a bottle of fine wine over the side of the gates, which is a human custom meant for dedicating buildings and such to service, a form of true alcohol abuse in my opinion, but I stand back and let him get on with it.

After that, I pull on the lever that will open the gates to begin to fill the empty lock. Once it begins to fill, I hurry with the other folk to a lower level where I can get a better view of the water spilling over into the lower locks and then into the canal itself.

I am thrilled to see the mechanism working just as it should and a deep sense of satisfaction for a job well done settles over me. It always amazes me what can be achieved when folks work together to accomplish something. As I am thinking this, Dorbryn claps her hands and Mam squeezes my arm in congratulations, and then all move down again to see the water continue on its way to the canal.

Just as I reach the next level, I see several people looking down below and pointing at something down there. Someone shouts at me to come look, and I see something large and dark caught just above the canal entrance. For a moment it holds the water back like a poorly constructed dam, and then it breaks free In a tidal wave of debris and splintered wood. I cringe as I realize what has happened. Somehow the rafts that were moored together in the lower locks have broken free and clogged the system. From the looks of things, all of them have been destroyed and will need to be replaced. Not only that, but the sudden surge of water might very well have displaced some of the stones lining the canal. I groan in frustration, for it is a disappointing setback, but it is not the end of the world. Still I cannot imagine how those rafts came free, for I know they were tied fast and checked more than once both last night and this morning.

"Everything is working as it should," I inform the crowd. "This is only a minor setback that can be set to rights in a fortnight or so."

I very much hope that is the case. The general hubbub return to a cheerful one, but then Master Magen shades his eyes and looks toward the debris again.

"There is someone out there!" he says.

There are gasps of horror as others see what he is seeing. At first I see only the debris, but then my heart leaps into my throat. For a split second I see that the front raft is still in tact, just ahead of the others and it appears that two figures are standing on it. Before I can be sure what I saw, the other rafts whoosh over it, destroying it in the process. For a moment I see a head bob above the surface and then disappear again. Very few people have hair of that particular bright shade, and even wet, I have no doubts about who it is. Leaving an order for everyone to stand back, I rush to where the debris has settled as the water finally reached the flat canal. I am already there, heart pounding madly, before I realize that Thorûr is beside me. I also see that we are not the first ones on the scene.

Master Vakri, who was an elder even when my own father was a child is already there pointing further down the canal. He has become quite feeble in his old age and his beard is snow white and nearly dragging the ground, but his eyesight is still good and he was keen to help on the aqueduct. Out of reverence for his greater experience and old age, I both listened to his ideas and gave him assignments that he could easily complete, the latest one being to check to make certain the rafts were tied fast at the lower locks. Perhaps he came down one final time to check before the gates were opened.

Whatever the case, I am relieved to see both Legolas and Greirr doing their best to slog back to the banks. So concerned about old Master Vakri slipping in the mud, I assure him that I have everything under control and send him back to assure the others that the lads are not too damaged. I am not sure of that of course, but they are on their feet, so it must not be too bad.

Further down I see the two of them struggling to the bank, soaked through and wide eyed. Greirr's normally neat single braid has come loose and his hair hangs in dark strings almost to his waist and his sparse but fairly long beard is plastered to his neck. Legolas also looks something like a drowned rat, his wet clothes clinging to his lean figure making him look skinnier even than I remembered. How they managed to get into this mess, I do not know, but I can see even before I get close enough to lend a hand up out of the water, that my elfling is visibly quite shaken.

I hurry to look him over as Thorûr helps Greirr, who in contrast has an excited gleam in his eye in spite of his heavy breathing.

The first thing I do is help my lad to the ground and insist that he lay back and let me look him over. He seems too stunned to object to this, so he obediently does so and allows me to run my hands over his head, sides of his body and long limbs and then look into his eyes. I find bruises and contusions in plenty but nothing seems broken and he answers my questions sensibly enough that I do not think he has a severe head injury, so I haul him to his feet and hurry him back toward home. Amazingly, Greirr seems to have taken little harm either, so now seems a good time to ask what happened.

Legolas looks desperately at Greirr as if he fears for his future should he explain, but Greirr doesn't even hesitate for a moment.

"Just as we heard the gears begin to move from above, we noticed that the rafts were not secure," he excitedly tells us, "we feared they might clog up the works and cause damage to the aqueduct so we tried to hurry to tie them back. Unfortunately we weren't quick enough, and we got caught up in the flow and couldn't make it back before it was too late."

He laughs a little at this, but judging by his father's face, Thorûr does not find it funny. I shudder myself to think of how close of a call it was, and reach up to yank a lock of Legolas' hair.

"Foolish lads, ye might have been killed," I scold. "A few rafts are not worth risking your life for!"

I almost regret saying this when I glance at my lad and see that he almost looks ready to be sick. Obviously he has been badly shaken by the experience. Greirr, on the other hand is failing at looking contrite, though it is clear he is trying.

"I am sorry Uncle. It was my idea, and Legolas only jumped in to help me on instinct when I called to him," he explains. "I am only sorry we didn't manage to save the rafts. If I can convince Mam to set me free, I'll be happy to help with the repairs."

"Chance would be a fine thing," Thorûr puts in, reaching to ruffle Greirr's hair. "You'll be fortunate indeed to get near the canal anytime in the next year."

We all laugh at that, except Legolas, who only manages a luke warm smile, making me worry that perhaps he is more injured than I thought originally. I will have the chance to check more closely when we get back, but for now I attempt to reassure him that I am not angry.

"Ah well, it was only an accident, and one that can be put right in a week or two," I say. Poor Master Vakri must have gotten confused and thought he was meant to untie the rafts rather than tie them. None of us will say aught about it, for it wouldn't do to hurt the old fellow's pride in such a way. I appreciate the two of ye trying to help, even if it was rash and foolish. No real harm was done. It must have been something to ride that wave."

"Oh yes, it certainly was an experience!" Greirr states, glancing sideways at Legolas, who again responds with a weak smile.

When we finally make it through the curious throngs and back up to my quarters, Mam and Dorbryn have already warmed towels and blankets and laid out dry clothing. There is a flurry of activity, with explanations, relieved laughter and fond scolding and then everyone is sitting around the living area while Greirr retells his tale to my spellbound family. As he is speaking, Mam, who is sitting next to me elbows me and discreetly nods toward Legolas, who looks decidedly unwell. In fact he has gone pale as milk and his eyes are glassy. Rather than embarrassing him by asking what the matter is before everyone, I merely catch his eye and indicate that he should come with me.

I lead him into the guest chamber, where I sit in an oversized chair, and encourage him to sit with me. He does so, but seems stiff rather than comforted, so I pull him in closer until he finally relaxes a little and rests his head on my shoulder.

"All right my lad, I can see something is amiss," I say, giving his shoulders a squeeze. "Should I call a healer? Ye are not hiding some hurt are ye?"

He is quick to deny that. "No Gimli, nothing like that. I am a bit stiff and sore, but nothing more."

"Well that is good then, but I can see all is not well with ye. Can ye not tell me what it is, Lamb?"

"It is really nothing," he begins, but then changes that when I frown in his direction. "Well its nothing much anyway. It is just that, while I was on the raft…"

He looks away and a far off look comes into his eyes. I have to jostle his arm to gain his attention.

"Aye, Lamb go on," I encourage, rubbing his arm, "While ye were on the raft, what happened?"

"For a moment we were standing up and the raft began rocking on the water. They rhythm of it was unsettling, It was just for a split second, but it was almost enchanting. I was distracted just for a moment, and then the wave came and…"

He doesn't finish that though, but he does not have to. I understand already. My poor elfling.

"It reminded ye of the sea, and triggered another episode. Ah, Lamb, I am so sorry!" Why did I not think of such a thing? My lad came to me for help in forgetting his desire to sail, and what did I do but show him a torrent of rushing water. How dense can I be? And yet I have never known anything other than the cry of gulls or the sound, smell or sight of the sea itself to cause such a reaction. It can only mean he is struggling more than ever before and that his condition is getting more serious.

"It isn't your fault, Elvellon, you mustn't blame yourself," he pleads. "How were you to know I would end up in the water?"

"It was a foolish thing to have done. I should never have allowed you anywhere near it. Just seeing it could have caused such a reaction," I say, but seeing he is upset by my self-condemnation, I change this line of thought. "But never mind, Lamb, we'll soon have ye set to rights again. Like the damage to the canal, it is only a minor setback."

I very much hope this is true, but I do not let any doubt show, for Legolas has an endearingly false idea that I can mend any situation and I do not wish to ruin my reputation with him just yet. I very much wish it were true, for there is nothing I would love better than to cure him of this ailment and yet this is one time where I know eventually I will be proven very fallible. There is no cure other than to sail. For the first time I admit, though only to myself, that eventually he will have to do so. For all his youthful vigor and staunch determination, he will not win this war. It is a painful thought.

However I will do all I can to help him win this particular battle, and as many after as I possible. And I will begin immediately.

"Come, Lamb," I say briskly. "A good rest will help ye as much as anything. I'll stay with ye tonight, aye, and maybe ye'd like me to read to ye as well? We only need to get your mind focused in a better direction."

He nods and shakes his head as if to clear it, and then once again allows me to fuss over him, tucking him in and talking of as many cheerful things as I can think of. After that I retrieve some books from my own bedchamber, that I used to read to Greirr when he was a child that talk of great deeds and battles. These are not dull histories, but tales told in poems and song lyrics, or in the form of exciting stories directed at young boys. Legolas' rather sketchy understanding of Khuzdul is such that simple words and pictures are helpful, though I do not point out that the stories are targeted to young children and if he realizes it, he does not mention it either.

It does not matter so much what the material is anyway, it is the sound of my voice that will help drive out the sounds of the sea, and the content of the stories that will redirect his thoughts. That is the hope anyway. At times I see his eyes glaze over and that faraway look return, but when that happens, I pat his cheek or call his name to bring his mind back to the story and after a while, his eyes begin to clear a little. After that I encourage him to sleep, though I continue to hum softly to keep his mind grounded in the present.

Eventually he does fall asleep, and I quietly exit the room, leaving the door open just a crack. I know Mam will be anxiously waiting to hear if I have found out what the trouble is. As I come near her, she looks up from her mending work expectantly. I do not wish to worry her, but tonight I end up saying what is on my mind rather than putting a bright face on things.

"He is getting worse, Mam," I tell her. "I've never seen him this easily afflicted."

"Ah poor lad," she sympathizes. "But being with you is bound to give him some relief. You know better how to do that than anyone. You mustn't worry so."

I nod, but cannot help continuing, "Aye, but the time will come when nothing I can do or say will help him. Eventually he will have to sail, and I can hardly bear the thought of him going alone, for his father cannot leave his woods while his people look to him. I fear the lad won't last long enough."

"Surely there is someone else… " she begins.

"No one who loves him as a parent does. No one can replace his father…"

I hesitate for a moment, but my mother knows my thoughts even though I have never before voiced them to anyone.

"When you say no one, you mean no one else," she guesses. "No one besides you."

When I remain silent her eyes grow wide, but only for a moment. "You wish to go with him when the time comes. Do not seek to deny it."

I do not deny it nor do I confirm it. Instead I point out, "Other mortals have done so, so it can be done."

Rather than commenting she only smiles sadly and then puts her mending away. Rising from her chair she pulls me to my feet and takes both of my hands.

"When the time comes, you will make the right choice. That I am sure of," she kisses my cheek and then blows out the lamp. "Sleep well my son."

In spite of her good wishes, my sleep is light and disturbed, for Legolas is restless and I check on him several times during the night when I fear he is having dark dreams. Still he wakes up looking better than the night before. The longing expression is no longer present, though it hasn't been replaced by a happy one. He still seems anxious and worried over something, but when I ask him if anything is amiss he claims he is 'a little tired'. I pass it off as vestiges of the rough day yesterday and trouble shaking off the episode of sea longing.

I am more concerned the next day when he still hasn't improved. Even a visit from Greirr does not manage to cheer him up, and in fact seems to bring Greirr down instead. They spend a couple of hours off somewhere in the public halls, but they return in a sober mood, and Greirr soon claims tiredness and leave. It is very worrying.

For three days I barely leave my quarters so desperate am I to help my elfling feel better, but as Lord here I cannot stay holed up forever. I finally have to go out for a while to see to other matters. Besides that, I wonder if Mam might have better luck getting the lad to speak of his troubles. It is worth a try anyway.

While I am out, I decide to pick up the report of the full extend of the damage done by the accident with the rafts. Old Master Vakri is in possession of the report and sits with me to discuss it and his opinion of what must be done, and as ever I do my best to listen to what he has to say. I nod in all the right places, promising to take his ideas into consideration, when he recalls something else.

"How's your nephew doing and that elf lad?" He asks me. "I haven't seen hide nor hair of either of em since the day the canal was opened. I suppose they're hiding out after all the trouble they caused."

"It was only and accident, Master Vakri," I explain, though I do not mention that he is the one who caused it. "They were just attempting to stop the rafts from going down through the locks and got caught in the rush of water."

He looks at me as if I have grown two heads and then understanding fills his eyes.

"Ye believed that yarn did ye, Lad?" he begins to cackle and slaps his knee. " Why I saw em jump on the raft and cut the ropes with my own eyes, I did. Yes sir, it must've been quite a ride until just at the end, but believe you me it was no accident!"

"Wasn't it now?" I am suddenly seeing things in an entirely different light.

"Nay indeed it was not," he chuckles, "though I can see why they would say it was. No doubt they did not wish to be held accountable for all them damaged rafts. Can't say as I blame em."

Still laughing, Master Vakri hurries off, no doubt to share with his cronies how easily duped their lord is. It will make quite a funny yarn to spin around a pint or two.

No wonder Legolas has seemed so ill. It is not the sea longing, but a guilty conscience causing his troubles! Well that is something I can cure, and in a hurry!

Instead of going on with my day as planned, I turn and stalk right back to my quarters. Mam looks surprised to see me.

"What are you doing back so soon?" she asks. "I thought you meant to be gone most of the day."

"I have changed my mind," I tell her, only I look at my elfling instead, and I know immediately by his alarmed expression that he realizes I now know the truth of what happened, or at least part of it. He opens his mouth to speak, but I do not give him the opportunity. Narrowing my eyes at him, I continue to direct my comments to my mother.

"I've just discovered something that should cure our elfling of his troubles. I decided to come home and apply the remedy immediately."


	5. Chapter 5

It has been over three days since my ill-fated trip on the rafts. How could I have been so foolish as to allow Greirr to persuade me to try riding the wave on the canal? I shake my head, knowing it is very wrong to place the blame of Greirr's shoulders. I am just as culpable and should at least have the strength of mind to acknowledge my own guilt.

The problem is of course that I have not had the strength to do what is needful. Initially in the aftermath of the crash I found myself feeling quite weak. It was not the pummeling my body received or the drenching in the canal that caused this, but an attack of the sea longing. I still do not fully understand why it occurred when it did, for usually I have only suffered such bouts when close to the sea itself. My greatest fear is that it is getting worse. No not my greatest fear. That is something quite different.

As I say, after the collision when Gimli and Thorûr came running towards us I was too sick to care about my being found out in my mischief. My mind still seemed clouded with the sounds and movements of the sea, probably an after-effect of the rocking of the raft and the noise of the giant wave that engulfed us. Whatever the reason I said nothing to negate Greirr's explanation as we made our way back to Aglarond and when everyone appeared to accept it I let the lie go and was happy to allow Gimli to fuss over me and keep me safe through what proved to be a difficult night but now …

Well, now I am recovered from my sickness. My mind is clear and I know that it is only lack of fortitude that keeps me silent. I hide behind the concern and worry of Gimli and his family over my succumbing to the sea longing and continue the deceit

I spoke with Greirr yesterday and tried to explain to him how conflicted I feel about hiding the truth from my guardian. I was determined to tell him that I was going to make a clean breast of everything and take my chances over the consequences and yet he managed to persuade me to keep quiet, for both our sakes. I am ashamed to say that it did not take a great deal of persuasion. I listened to Greirr telling me that the incident would soon be forgotten, that it would do more harm than good to admit our part in the debacle, not only for ourselves but for our family as well and I let myself believe him. We parted not exactly on bad terms, but with a definite coolness between us for Greirr thought I was being foolish in the extreme to even mention the matter again and that I should recall it was as much his hide as mine that was on the line should I prove so weak as to confess when there was no need.

Well, I am weak. Too weak to speak the truth, too weak to stand up to Greirr, and undeserving of the kindness and care that my dwarven family have shown me because I am compounding my original sin by allowing them to believe I am still struggling in the aftermath of my bout of sea-longing.

I think Mam at least sees through that deception although she has said nothing to me nor ceased in her attentions to make me more comfortable. If anything that makes me feel worse than before. I believe I would almost welcome being found out and having to face the music. It would be no more than I deserve and might bring me some relief from my guilty conscience. But that would mean betraying Greirr who asked me to keep silent and so I continue to hide away in the family quarters unsure of what to do and so doing nothing but compounding my failings.

There is a perfunctory knock on my bedchamber door, which breaks into my gloomy thoughts. Mam's concerned face peeks around the door.

"Here now lad, ye cannot stay hiding in here forever brooding over things. It will do ye little good. Come and keep me company in the kitchen while I make some bread."

"I am still a little tired," I try but Mam is determined it seems for she gives me one of her looks and tells me that I can sit just as well in the kitchen as I can here and so I trail after her.

The smell of the baking bread is tempting but I have no appetite at all now, not even for Mam's cooking. I sit and let a finger trace a pattern in the flour-covered tabletop as Mam kneads and shapes the loaves.

"A trouble shared is a trouble halved," she eventually offers, "and do not say ye are not troubled! I have not brought up two children for nothing, and know when a youngling is suffering. Ye can tell me anything lad, you know that, and if there is any way I can help ye I will."

"Please," I whisper, "do not be kind to me. I do not deserve it."

Mam puts a hand over mine, "it is a mother's right to be kind. What is it Sweetling? What is wrong?"

I open my mouth to confess for it will be a relief to speak but the sound of the outer door slamming shut makes us both pause and my heart to race. Even as I make to stand up, Gimli appears in the entrance and I see straight away that he is angry.

"What are you doing back so soon? I thought you meant to be gone most of the day." Mam asks.

"I have changed my mind," Gimli replies although he is not looking at Mam but at me, "I've just discovered something that should cure our elfling of his troubles. I decided to come home and apply the remedy immediately."

There can be no doubt now that Gimli knows! My mouth opens but no words come out, and it is all I can do to remain standing as my knees threaten to give way. As my dwarf moves toward me I find myself shrinking backwards under the thunderous frown he is wearing.

Mam steps in front of me, "That is far enough, my lad. Whatever it is that Legolas has done, and I have a very good idea, ye will not frighten him in such a way."

"I intend to do rather more than frighten him Mam."

Vonild gives a nod at that but then places a floured hand on her son's arm, squeezing it gently, "But not until ye have explained to me what has occurred to make ye so mad, and not until Legolas has had his say also and he will do that a deal easier if ye stop glowering at him and let him speak."

"I …"

"Quiet lad. Let Gimli have his say first. I am assuming this has something to do with those rafts. It never did make much sense to me that Legolas and Greirr would wish to be down by the canal when the view was much better up in the keep, nor did it seem likely that they would leap on board that first raft. Why not just tie up the one at the end or signal to us to postpone letting the water through the locks? I suppose you have found out the truth when ye went out this morning?"

Gimli looks exasperated at this, "aye that I did. Master Vakri could hardly wait to tell me what he knew! I do not doubt he is spreading the story of how I was so easily hoodwinked all over the caves by now."

"Vakri, knows better than that, lad. He may have spoken to you but I doubt he will repeat it to anyone else; indeed I will make sure he does not. I know you have your position as Lord of Aglarond to think of lad," Vonild smiles at her son, "but as far as anyone else need ever know, the breaking of the rafts was and will remain an unfortunate accident, which will be better for us. This can be dealt with within the family and remain within the family."

"Why did ye not say something to me of your suspicions earlier?" Gimli's frustration is plain to see and hear.

Mam is unconcerned however. She shakes her head at her son then looks at me. I drop my gaze to the table top unable to meet her eyes as she explains.

"I was hoping that at least one of my grandsons would think better of their attempts to hide the truth and confess, although why I thought Greirr would break the habit of a life time and not seek to put off the inevitable I do not know. And as for Legolas, well he was so unwell with that bout of sea longing I did not want to press him too hard or too soon."

"Sea longing!" Gimli growls, ignoring apparently the comment about Greirr and turning his ire on me once more "more like an attempt to hide from the consequences of his wrongdoing."

"No, I swear Gimli," I cry out, horrified that he might believe that everything that happened was just a ruse to prevent my lies being found out. "You are right about the rafts, we … that is I wanted to try out riding the wave from the lock, but I did suffer a recurrence of the sea longing. You have to believe me. I would not lie to you about that."

"Ye have lied about everything else," Gimli replies unimpressed by my pleas.

"I know it and I am thoroughly ashamed of myself and my behavior. I am sorry, truly."

"Not as sorry as ye are going to be."

That I do not doubt, and I can only repeat that I am very sorry.

Mam takes my hand.

"He did not actually lie Gimli. He just did not speak out when he should have done and I doubt not that that was in a misguided attempt to protect Greirr. Am I right lad? Whose idea was it really? The whole truth now. It will do neither of ye any good to lie now that the cat is out of the bag."

So I confess, still doing my best to shield Greirr as best I can, although I think it is a pointless exercise for I see Mam and Gimli exchanging looks as I falter through my story.

Gimli looks at me as I come to the end of the whole sorry tale by reiterating that I had indeed had a recurrence of the sea longing but that I had made that an excuse to hide away.

"I am deeply ashamed of myself" I finish, "and will fully understand if after you have er … um …" I cannot quite bring myself to put a voice to what is going to happen when this conversation ends so I just shrug and say "I will leave as soon as you give me permission to go."

"Leave?" It is Mam's turn to frown at me "Ye will do nothing of the sort! This will be dealt with within the family and then it will be forgiven and forgotten will it not Gimli?"

My eyes turn automatically towards my guardian, hoping against hope that he will agree with his mother despite my latest fall from grace.

He looks even more angry and frustrated. His fists go to his hips and he leans in towards me, and I can see that it is taking all of his iron control to keep him from grabbing hold of me and shaking me hard.

"Leave!" he roars, "leave? Have I not told ye times without number that while your behavior may infuriate me that it will never give me a disgust of you personally? Why ye thick headed foolish …"

Fortunately he seems to be unable to find any more words to explain to me yet again that his love for me is total and that whatever I do or fail to do he will stand by me and attempt to guide me into better ways. I want to fall onto his shoulder and weep but it is not yet time to find comfort.

"Very nicely put lad," Mam pats his arm sympathetically. "Now I am going to speak to Dorbryn, Thorûr and that young rascal of a grandson of mine. I will be gone some time but when I return I expect the pair of ye to have put right all that is wrong. It does not do to let things fester and ye will both feel better for having put this behind you."

On these words she throws a clean towel over her bread and disappears leaving us to stare at each other in silence.

There is a long pause, then Gimli growls, "Let us go next door."

I follow him out into the main room and wait while he settles in Mam's favorite chair then he looks up at me and raises an eyebrow.

"I … I want to say again how sorry I am for everything that has happened, I … I …"

There is nothing else to say and I step towards him doing my best to control my breathing and the trembling in my limbs as I do so.

No punishment is meant to be pleasant but there are some that are designed specifically to bring you to a sense of your wrong doing in a very close up and personal manner. I am struggling through one of those now.

Gimli is never harsh, but he takes me to my limits in his attempt to bring me to a full understanding of how far short I have fallen in his eyes. When he had me perfectly placed to begin my chastisement he paused and wanted to know what had brought me to this most mortifying position. I did my best to give an answer that would show him that I understood what I had done that made such punishment fully warranted but just as in many other ways, I failed to see what it was that had truly hurt my hirsute guardian. He had been angry at my placing myself and Greirr at risk by riding the rafts but that was not his prime concern. Rather it was the fact that I had then lied and deceived him in the aftermath of the accident.  
I could hear the hurt in his voice as he patiently explained to me that he expected more from me than that. He had hoped that we were close enough that I could speak the truth no matter how distasteful and know he would deal with me fairly. I had promised myself I would not weep, but I did then, for the pain I had caused him.

Now I am weeping for the pain I am in. My rear is roasting. From my position I can see the flames of the fire and wonder as the hard spanks rain down on my poor backside if it will spontaneously combust singeing Gimli's beard in the process. I must be wandering in my wits to be considering such a thing while I am suffering such a fully deserved onslaught. What is more I know that Gimli is being measured in his response. If he ever used his full strength against me I think I might not survive it but I know that will never happen, for even when he is angry and disappointed, afraid or distraught he never metes out more than I can withstand and which I need to bring me to a full understanding of my sins.

Still as my punishment continues, I find it hard not to plead for leniency and impossible to keep still. I squirm and shift trying and failing to avoid that unforgiving hand. Through a haze of pain I hear a hammering on the outer door.

"Gimli, it is me Thorûr. I must speak with ye."

Gimli lets me slide off his lap dropping my tunic and shirt back over my abraded backside, before calling for Thorûr to enter.

Thorûr hurries in glancing down into my face no doubt seeing my tears and hearing my hiccuping breath even after I turn my head into Gimli's side.

"Ai, I had hoped to prevent what is happening here," he mutters, "ye must hear me Gimli. Greirr, has just told us the whole truth, how he encouraged and cajoled Legolas to join him aye and worse pressured him to keep quiet when Legolas wanted to come and confess that the tale that was told to us was not the true one. Recall, brother, what was said on the canal bank when Greirr spun us that yarn of his. Legolas said nothing to confirm the story. I know he did not deny either,, but then he was unwell and in some distress. Greirr said he had gone quite pale before the wave hit, and his eyes had lost focus. He thought at the time it was because Legolas was frightened but Mam told us it was not that but an attack of the sea longing. Ye can believe he is right sorry for that and he will be a deal sorrier when I return to deal with him. That is if ye are prepared to leave his punishment to me. Mam said she thought you would be as this was a family matter but I am happy to cede that right to you as Lord if ye would rather deal with Greirr yourself."

Gimli's hand comes down to rest on my hair, "Is this the full truth Lamb?"

I nod, but feel the need to add that I know I should have spoken out earlier.

"It is not fair to place the blame on Greirr alone."

"No, no, it is not. Ye are of an age when ye should be capable of thinking and acting for yourself, but I am beginning to see how this whole debacle came about now. I will be having words of my own with my nephew later, but for now I will leave him in your capable hands Thorûr. I thank ye for coming so swiftly. Now if ye will grant the lad and I some time alone."

"Aye I will do that" Thorûr turns to the door then stops, "oh Mam said to tell ye that she has seen Vakri and he will keep his silence."

Gimli and Thorûr share a grin at that and then he is gone and we are once more alone.

"Lamb," Gimli puts a hand under my chin and raises my face so he can see into it clearly. "Why did ye not tell me the truth?"

I shake my head unable to put into words the true reasons behind my silence.

"Let me hazard a guess then," his voice is gentle now, "Greirr played on your weakest spot didn't he? Your fear of being forever the youngest and the least mature. Oh I absolve him of doing it deliberately. I doubt he thought he was doing much wrong but then he doesn'a fully understand how hard it is for a young elf to see his mortal friends and kin pass him by and leave him behind. Not that ye are not at fault here, for there is fault enough to go round and lying is something I will not tolerate from ye and ye know it full well, but I do understand lad. Truly I do and if there was aught I could do to change things believe me I would. It is a hard road ye chose to travel when ye involved yourself with the second born races."

"But it is worthwhile," I whisper and fall into his arms and allow the whole horrible few days to be washed away in tears and soft reassurances from my beloved dwarf.

Xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

I pull my elfling up into my lap and help him get as comfortable as possible considering the circumstances. As he continues to weep into my shoulder, I feel the smallest twinge of guilt. I know I have not been easy on him, for deception is something at which I have to draw a hard line. For things to work correctly between us I need to be able to trust that he is telling me the truth. Otherwise I will not have the information I need to fulfill my role properly and it is vital that he takes that to heart and recalls it in the future.

And yet I also understand that this was a difficult situation that snowballed out of his control and that he sincerely did not know how to handle it. No doubt he felt trapped into keeping silent because he did not wish to betray a friend. So while I do not feel that I was exactly wrong in my response, I would rather have had the full information at the beginning of this exercise rather than at the end. Certainly there are words to be had with my errant nephew, for he needs to understand some things if he wishes to continue to spend time with my lad. Still that is for later when things have settled down a bit.

For now I just hold my lad close and reassure him that all will be well now that the whole truth has been told.

"It is not good for ye to make an attempt at deception," I gently scold. "Ye have made yourself half sick worrying over it when ye should have been focusing on recovering from the sea longing."

"I know it, Elvellon," he admits, rubbing a sleeve over his eyes. He then looks up and offers me a rueful and somewhat watery smile. "But at least now the sea longing is the furthest thing from my mind, believe me."

"Ah well, that is good then," I say brightly, "Perhaps next time ye are stricken so, we'll know just where to start! What say you? "

I wink and give him a gentle pat on the rear end, making him attempt a halfhearted glare. The effort to lift his head to do it properly must be too much, however, for he ends up only snuggling in deeper and answering, "No thank you," while I chuckle softly and reach to brush the hair out of his eyes.

We sit together for a long in silence. I think he may be asleep and I am beginning to nod off myself when he shifts slightly and speaks again.

"Gimli?"

"Yes lad?"

"You said you were going to speak to Greirr…" he hesitantly begins. "I wouldn't like you to say anything that would… " He lets that thought trail off as if unsure of what he wants to say. He finally takes take a deep breath and finishes, "You won't be too angry with him will you Elvellon?"

I think about that, for the truth is I am a bit put out with Greirr just at the moment. He knew Legolas came here for help in dealing with a problem and what did he do but cause more trouble for the lad and then compounded it by pressuring him to keep quiet, even after he knew Legolas' desire to come clean. It was not his best moment.

"Not too angry," I tell him. "I'll be sure to keep it at just the right level."

"But Gimli…"

"That is between my nephew and me. Ye needn't worry over it, for it doesn'a concern you, lamb."

He sits up straighter, wincing slightly as he does so.

"But it does have to do with me," he protests, "I would like my friendship with Greirr to remain in tact, if it is not already too late."

"It is not too late," I promise him, but he does not seem convinced.

"But Gimli…"

"Ye trust me do ye not?"

"Of course, but…"

"Then there is no need to worry over it," I repeat, and when he opens his mouth to raise another objection, I add, "AND there is no need to talk of this again. Ye may trust me to handle this with diplomacy."

He looks at me for a long moment, but evidently decides it will do no good to argue, so he only nods and relaxes against me again while I run a hand over his long hair. I am humming softly and his eyes are just glazing over again, when Mam returns from her mission. The sound of the door closing causes his eyes to refocus and turn toward the sound. I wonder if he will be embarrassed at having been caught in such a vulnerable position in front of Mam, but that does not seem to be the case, for he does not attempt to move, even when she comes and lays a hand on his hair.

"I assume things have been settled between ye," she says, "is all well now?"

I nod, but Legolas' lip twitches and then his eyes grow wide as saucers.

"No, your son is a brute and a bully," he says, sounding exactly like a tattling child. "He was dreadfully mean to me while you were gone."

"Was he now?" She offers me an amused glance.

"Hush Brat! Ye deserved it," I snort with laughter and flick his ear for that bit of sassiness.

"See what I mean?" He complains, rubbing at the abused lobe.

"I see!" Mam exclaims, eyes twinkling with mischief. She then makes a fuss over him stroking his hair and crooning, "My poor, poor baby. How about I make some fruit tarts just for you to make you feel better? We won't share them with that pitiless son of mine until he learns to be nicer. What do you think?"

"I could help you," he offers, easing himself off of my lap.

"Come then, Sweetling," she says, "ye can sprinkle the sugar over the top, and someone has to sample them!"

"I will do my best," he says solemnly as if he has been commissioned to complete an important mission. He pauses long enough to wrap a long arm around my neck and drop a kiss on top of my head.

"Thank you," he whispers

It is not the first time he has thanked me for something that one might think he would find distasteful, but things are not always what they seem on the surface. No doubt he is greatly relieved to no longer be carrying the heavy burden of a guilty conscience and is happy that everything can now return to normal. On top of that he likely feels reassured that neither Mam nor I have found his actions to be too reprehensible to forgive. So I do not question him, but only smile in return and watch him follow Mam into the kitchen.

While they are occupied seems like as good a time as any to go next door to speak to Grierr for as Mam says the sooner we can put this behind us the better.

Dorbryn is the one who answers the door when I knock, and begins to apologize immediately for her son's behavior. She seems mortified at all the trouble he has caused, but I hurry to reassure here that there is no need.  
"We were all young and foolish at one time," I remind her. "We should both recall that well enough."

"Indeed it is so," she smiles, looking relieved. "It does not good to pretend otherwise with someone who knew you as a child. I suppose you would like to see Greirr?"

She gestures toward the closed door of his bedchamber. I knock once before entering to find my nephew staring unseeing at a bit of stone in his hand. The other hand holds a cobbling knife, no doubt an assignment from Master Telchar. He looks up at me with eyes that are red rimmed and swollen, and that widen in concern when he recognizes me. Immediately he is on his feet.

"Uncle, I am so sorry," he stammers, "Everything that happened was my idea and my fault. I practically forced Legolas to join me."

I hide a smile at that exaggeration, for I have a feeling my elfling didn't need much convincing in the beginning of this endeavor. Before I can say anything Greirr continues.

"He wanted to tell you the truth afterwards, but I made him keep silent. I wanted to come to tell you that and apologize immediately, but Da said it was better to wait until tomorrow. I hope you didn't…er…I mean…I hope you weren't too hard on him for it wasn't his fault at all."

I raise an eyebrow at that.

"I am not pleased that ye encouraged such poor behavior, but he did not have to join ye in your naughtiness," I tell him. "As for whether I was hard on him or not, that is business that is between Legolas and myself. It is not for ye to worry over or comment on."

"Then that means…" Greirr groans and buries his face in his hands. "He is going to hate me now."

I reach to squeeze his shoulder, feeling a little more sympathetic than I did a short while ago. After all Greirr is still young, and he has no way of understanding how much influence he truly has on my elfling.

"Nay, laddie, he doesn'a hate ye. That I can promise. In fact Legolas fears that he has ruined his friendship with ye for keeps."

"I was the one who started this whole thing. Why would he think that?" Greirr is clearly puzzled.

"He might feel he betrayed ye when ye asked him to keep quiet," I suggest. "But mostly I suspect it is because he thinks ye are outgrowing him."

"There isn't much danger of that," Greirr frowns in confusion. "I am not likely to grow any taller, and I still only come up to his shoulder. I suppose I might be heavier than he is already, and I could broaden out considerably, but why would he care about that? He knows the differences between elves and dwarves. And what are you laughing at?"

He looks decidedly offended, likely thinking I am making fun of him, so I hurry to smooth ruffled feathers.

"Peace, nephew, I am not laughing at you," I say, doing my best to straighten my face. "Aye Legolas does indeed know the difference between elves and dwarves. It is ye who doesn'a yet fully understand."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he fears you have outgrown him in maturity, or stage of life, not that ye will grow taller or heavier." When he continues to look puzzled I continue. "Think, lad back to when ye first moved here and ye found that tiny ginger kitten. Do ye recall?"

"Of course," he smiles. "I trained her to walk on a leash. She came with me everywhere."

"What became of her?"

"Eventually she grew older and she didn't want to walk on the leash anymore, but preferred to curl up in front of the fire. She died a few years ago."

"So ye were a youngster when ye found her and she was just a kitten. Now ye are still considered very young, but she has grown old and passed on. Can ye explain that?"

"She grew old faster than me because she was a cat.," he tells me, no doubt wondering if I have lost my wits. " Cats have shorter life spans than dwarves…Ohhhh…"

I can see understanding finally dawn, and I can also see it is a totally new thought to my nephew.

"Greirr, it will be over two hundred years from now before Legolas is considered to be of age by his folk. In that time, ye will be a white bearded elder possibly with great grandchildren of your own and I will have long since joined our ancestors beyond the veil. As a mortal you are changing and growing up at a pace that leaves your elven friend behind. In fact already ye have bypassed him in this way and ye will continue to do so. Ye can imagine, I am sure, that it is a difficult thing to swallow for a young elf when his mortal kin reaches adulthood when he is still far away from the same milestone. And Legolas is even more unique still because there are no other elflings left in Middle Earth, so he has never had to deal with peers attempting to pressure him into wrongdoing and he had no frame of reference for how to handle that. He has no peers, lad, and he willna' have any until he sails west."

Even though it was not my intention, Greirr looks stricken at my speech, making me recall my own feelings when Aragorn revealed to me the truth about the elven member of our party's age.

"So when I pressured him to keep quiet even when he wanted to confess, it was like bullying someone younger than me?"

"Dinna look so worry, child, ye did not understand and now that ye do, ye'll do better next time. But aye, to put it bluntly what ye say is true, though it will not do to point that out to Legolas or to bring this up with him at all. Just treat him as ye have always done, keeping in mind what ye've learned today."

"I should speak to him and try to put things right as soon as possible." He says.

I nod in agreement. "That would be for the best no doubt. Unless ye wish to unleash the wrath of Lady Vonild."

"No indeed," he says, his eyes growing round.

"Then come, laddie, there is no time like the present," I encourage. "And then starting tomorrow ye and your pointy eared friend can begin repairs on all those damaged rafts."


	7. Epilogue from Lady Vonild's pov

I watch my lads as they push away from the dock to test the new rafts that Greirr and Legolas have helped to build in the last few days. When I say my lads I mean my son, my son by marriage and my grandsons both dwarven and elven.

They are obviously enjoying themselves for even from here where I stand on the newly built Deeping Wall I can hear their laughter as they pole their way along the canal and Greirr on lifting his pole that he is using to push the raft forward manages to wet his uncle through.

This mischance leads to a water fight with much splashing raised voices and rocking of the raft. You would think that Gimli and Thorûr at least would be beyond such foolishness!

I share a look with Dorbryn. She rolls her eyes and we both smile for we are no doubt thinking the same thing; that lads never do seem to grow up no matter how old they get or how many responsibilities they shoulder But I will not complain for it is good to see my family fully restored to amity.

Still, all families must have these small fallings out and misunderstandings between the younglings and their elders. It has always been the case and likely always will be and I believe that both Greirr and Legolas have learned important lessons and will not repeat their mistakes. It has been a learning situation for all of us for I do not believe that any of us were fully aware of how difficult it is for Legolas as an immortal elf living amongst the second born, so perhaps the recent unpleasantness has had some positive outcomes.

It has also reminded me that sometimes parents have to make hard choices in life and my Gimli will have some very difficult choices to make when Legolas' finds he can no longer endure the call of the sea and sails into the West. It is plain to me that Gimli is seriously considering going with the son of his heart. I should not be surprised I suppose although I am selfish enough to hope that it will not happen until after I have gone to my long rest. But if it comes before then, I will give my eldest child as much support as I can in making that final decision that will likely take him away from all of his dwarven kin and into the unknown.

I can do no less. After all if Gimli can make such a sacrifice for his heart son, then I can do the same for my own child, for that is what a parent's role is and his love for Thranduil's son is as great as mine for him, is it not?

"We had better go down, Mam, else they will all look like drowned rats," Dorbryn's voice interrupts my musings.

I look down at the foursome who are still splashing each other with much laughter and shouting and then heft the basket of food on my arm.

"Aye, daughter, and we will be the ones trying to dry out all that wet leather. Look at them! What a set of fools they are!"

Still we are both laughing at our lads' antics when we reach the dock and the afternoon ends with all my family together.

I give silent thanks to Mahal that my family is whole and well and enjoying themselves. The future can take care of itself. For now I will just take delight in the day.


End file.
